


雨最终落在灰色的土地上 The rain falls on the gray land

by SummerLouis



Category: Thrill Me: The Leopold & Loeb Story - Dolginoff
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: It will all pass, in the end.
Relationships: Nathan Leopold/Richard Loeb
Kudos: 2





	1. 漫长的自由 part1

**Author's Note:**

> 赛博AU。  
> 我流角色解读，可能既不音乐剧也不史实，也不知道是在写谁。  
> 说起来你不信，但的确是个公路文。

“A9306-D5，你的第六次假释审讯即将开始，请尽快到达审判庭。”

“A9306-D5。”

“A9306-D5，正在开启强制唤醒程序。”

冰冷的机械音正尝试将内森从漫长的睡眠中唤醒，那是个需要花费大约十分钟的过程。他的休眠过去了太久，这一次的苏醒与上一回已经时隔半年。他已经无法自主醒来，连绵不断的镇定剂和稳定液令他看起来像是具被泡在福尔马林里的尸体标本。谁又能说，他真的不是一具行尸走肉呢？

听觉是最先恢复的感官。A9306-D5？那是谁？他皱起眉头，想自己明明拥有名字，为何要被这样的编号称呼。随后是触觉，他的意识仍然处于大片茫然的混沌之中，像是悬浮在深海中的溺水者，无法动弹、无法呼吸，被强大的压力牢牢禁锢，封闭五官又令人茫然不安。

他无法醒来，每次都是如此。他的大脑希望自己能够一辈子睡下去，刺激皮层不过让梦境更加狂乱。即将醒来的人往往更爱在自己造就的梦境中沉湎，如果有人在意他的大脑皮层监控，会发现本该平静的记录仪正在疯狂地抖动，甚至要发出过热的警报。

他又做了个熟悉的梦，梦见鸣鸟、被火焰染红的天空和丢下那个可怜男孩的泥泞公园。他仿佛被困在三十四年前的梦魇里，无数次的循环令他早已熟悉下一秒会发生什么，却又隐约期待着那注定要发生的事情。无论是拥抱还是理查德在说起自己的杀人计划时的兴奋，都让他忍不住颤抖。

这场梦是真实的，他的记忆不停地告诉他，在过去的那些岁月里，这场梦也是唯一让他牢牢记住一切的方式，不断重复，不断上演。

梦总在他们的审判尘埃落定时结束。很多时候，他甚至看不到他们在逃脱死刑后，他的爱人那欣喜若狂又不敢置信的表情。不是绞刑，不是注射死亡，更不是枪决，他们的无期徒刑与九十九年刑期漫长得没有尽头。他不知道该感谢辩护律师还是他连日以来的祈祷，一场在有生之年看不到终点的监禁是他最想要得到的东西。

他终于可以和他的理查德永远都不分开，成为一对插翅难逃的笼中鸟。即使被剪断翅膀，削去尖喙，也在所不惜。

至少二十岁的他是这样期待的。

可当上帝满足了你的一项祈祷，牠一定会拒绝另一项。漫长的服刑生涯并不全都如他所愿。最开始，他们理所当然地被分开关押，大多数时间，他知道理查德就在他的上方几层的地方，然而他却无法隔着冰冷的金属楼板触碰到他。即使是通话，也不过是寥寥数语就被切断，他们往往只来得及告诉对方一句“一切都会好起来”。

杀人犯？这罪行他供认不讳。可在他内心深处，他却一贯不认为自己这是多大的罪孽，不过是一个熟人家的孩子，那种家庭里，孩子从小就是在各种恐惧和溺爱中长大的，死去或是活着，都没有什么区别。可惜向他提起公诉的检察官永远不会懂得这一点，那些人造的机器更不会明白这一点。

再说了，芝加哥的犯罪率本身就是个笑话。他们被关押的这些年间，他仍然阅读报纸、还用函授的方式读完了自己的研究生文凭，甚至给自己的左邻右舍做了些教育规划，指导些高中科目，编写课本，换取工作时长，聊胜于无。科技发展让许多知识不再需要学习背诵，一张芯片就能了解详尽。然而内森不喜欢那东西，他不喜欢将会让人脑死亡的东西放进自己的脑子里，在这件事上，他像是从几个世纪前来的人，纸笔和昂贵的书本才是他的最爱。

他的狱友对此嗤之以鼻。在这个每个人都能用一台光息平板了解全天下发生的事情和一张芯片就能监控你到天涯海角的年代，谁还会想用一本陈旧又容易腐烂的书本来阅读呢？更何况书本不易于保存，只能说是有钱人的癖好。

理查德曾经也不理解他的坚持，因为在监狱里找到纸笔是件很困难的事情，只能依靠家人寄送东西时捎上两本。因此，即使是他也逐渐放弃了找寻几个世纪前的侦探小说，转而为他们能够被关押在一起做一些努力。

在这过程之中，他逐渐发现自己不得不承认，在失去了内森的陪伴后，监狱的生活并不令他感到舒适，反而令他害怕极了。他并不像内森那样可以让人敬而远之，也无法放弃自己拼命想变得合群的理念，他不习惯无人问津的生活，也很清楚放弃一些东西才能得到另一些。

可是他什么都不能对内森说。无论是电话还是信件，他都要摆出那副无所谓的态度，让内森相信一切都好，一切都会过去，他们终有一天会安然无恙的再见。

直到六年后，他们最终被关押在同一个楼层。

“你知道，几个世纪前就有人说教育可以让犯罪率降低，但是你看看这座城市，它仍然如此堕落。”内森阅读报纸时，理查德正坐在他身边看一本侦探小说，听到他念那评论不免皱起眉头。难得的放风时间，他们不像那些精力无处发泄的大块头似的冲去楼顶的运动场，而是找了个没人的角落待一会儿。监狱里的伴侣关系往往比肉体关系更难维持，更别提像他们这样的人。

“你在看什么？”他问，凑过去看了一眼就不再往下，那个哗众取宠似的标题——《盘点过去十年间芝加哥的变态杀人狂们》——就让他失去了兴趣，也不知道内森为什么会对这种东西看得津津有味。即使他很想把那张报纸的内容从内森的平板电脑里删去，但他知道对方会在监狱的图书馆搜寻更多的内容，来佐证自己的观点。

“你该看看他们是怎么说我们的。”不出他所料，内森继续往下念到，“两个原本前途无量的年轻人的疯狂杀人妄想——多有趣啊，好像我们真的十恶不赦。”他总是这样，用各种各样的论据来佐证自己的观点，只要能证明自己的想法是正确的，就在所不惜。

“有趣？”理查德摇摇头，不知怎的就想起了当年内森告诉他全部真相时候的战栗。他扣住对方手腕，按在自己腿上，再一次问道：“我们真的每次有独处的时间都要说些这个吗？”

“那不如说些别的，或者做些别的？”内森握上他的手，一边计算着时间，发现并来不及，只能悻悻地管人要上一个亲吻。

他们能够相处的时间不多，好像所有人都担心他们两个高智商的杀人犯会一起策划一场越狱似的，事实上他们两个待在一起的时候往往连话都不说，只抓紧时间做些什么，或者干脆各看各的书。可即便他们说过对再杀一个人毫无兴趣，鲜少有人相信他们真的放弃了杀人的念头。

理查德后仰时扯到了囚服下尚未愈合的伤口，小声地发出“嘶”音，淹没在两人唇间。幸好内森并没有发现他的异样，那是被人殴打留下的痕迹，他不想让内森知道。谁想得到现代社会的监狱里最好用的武器仍然是冷兵器和自己的拳头呢？

“你没事吧，迪克？”内森瞥了他一眼，还以为他撞到了自己的肩膀，那是常有的事，理查德从不在意自己身上多出各种痕迹。最终还是在对方安抚的眼神中冷静下来。他注意到最近理查德总是在躲避他的肢体接触，却没能探究到原因。等他终于了解原委时，已经没有了转圜的余地。

他看到一个虚弱却安慰的笑容，是他最后能抓住的一丝关于记忆的光点。

没有止不住的血，没有被割破了喉咙而说不出话的嘶哑，只是一个简单的让他想要亲吻的笑容罢了。

冷冻仓被打开时，内森还不愿醒来。那些被抽离的梦境像是深埋在记忆之海中的坚冰，只有以足够的时间打磨，才能研出一些粉末碎片，让人回味无数次。记忆一直是他的毒药，而在重刑犯处置法案被通过后，他只能在漫长无尽的休眠中寻找来自过去的解药。

他在少有的清醒时间里总会想，用那些生活质量远不如自己的纳税人的钱来做这些，让他沉湎于最想沉溺的梦境，也真是荒诞过了头。

或许每一次他不愿意醒来，只是因为一切对他而言已经毫无意义。他早先问过是否有无期徒刑被改判死刑的先例，却被告知从无这样的做法，没有人想在能够活下来时自寻死路。他曾经在工作时路过死刑执行室，死亡看起来并不是多么让人感到痛苦的事情，至于身体的处置权他从不在意，被丢去喂老鼠也好，被拿去做实验也好，都不过是他无法左右的身后之事。

可是他们说，没有期限的牢房和轻而易举的离世，前者更加能让人反思自己。

这倒是个好理由。内森轻笑一声，在机器人的催促下整理自己，将那套绣着编号的囚服穿戴整齐。他曾在自己的手腕里侧用钢笔笔尖划破血肉，反复刻下字母“R”的痕迹，那也是为何他被监狱判定必须被送进休眠舱看管。荒谬的是，他们可以接受伤害他人，却无法接受一个囚犯不停地伤害自己。二十年过去，如今那道伤疤已经淡不可见，他却开始怀念那些还算自在的日子，不会连手里拿一只笔签名，都要招来四个机器人狱警围着他打转。

“A9306-D5，第六次假释审讯即将开始。”

他想起来了，那是他的编号。作为一个被剥夺了姓名的重刑犯，只配用一个冰冷的编号来作为注脚。也许在某个档案里，他的名字正与这个独一无二的编号记录在一起；也许很多年后以后，没人会记得他叫什么，却会知道这一串冰冷数字所指代的是一个拒绝悔改、一心向死的杀人犯。

可那又有什么关系呢？

他的命运从他踏入审判席的这一刻起再次改变，滑向他也无法预料的天平的另一端。


	2. 漫长的自由 part2

【02】

他想这个故事他已经说腻了。

不只是在近两年的假释流程的审判席上，还在无数的记者的好奇和三十四年前审判的过程中，所有人都清楚这起毫无动机的谋杀的每一个细节。正如他们从各自的角度说过无数次，想要证明对方是如何将自己卷入这一场灾祸之中的。

现在想来还有些可笑，内森低着头忍不住想嘲笑过去的自己。如果将当时的自己领到现在的他面前，他或许会教导他一套全然不同的说辞。然而二十岁尚未完全成年的年轻人会如何去看待世界？会和五十岁的他看待世界的方式截然不同吗？当他不再迷恋超人，他所拥有的逻辑真的就正常了吗？

或许一切都是伪装也说不定。

他小时候听过那种外星人穿上人类皮囊在地球生活的故事，就像用移植记忆的克隆人让一个早夭的孩子继续成长，都是堂而皇之却不被普通人知道的秘密。或许在某个地方，还有个理查德正等待着被他唤醒。

“让我们开始吧。”内森调整好自己的状态，丢开那些胡思乱想。他坐在冰冷的金属椅子上，平静地看向面前的几个活人和一堆远程陪审员。他们的脑袋滑稽地出现在一个个人形的机器人屏幕上，在高高耸立的站台两侧一字排开。他们有些人的岁数甚至比不上他的刑期，对于当年的事不过是当做故事听闻，多么可笑。

唯一与他面对面的检察官他早已熟悉，这多少让他感到一些自在。这场审判仿佛所有人都不肯放过他身上的巨大伤疤，一次又一次划开骨肉，去探寻可怖伤痕背后的秘密。而让他第六次讲述同一个故事，说者与听者都感到有些疲累了，他的每次叙述都会有些出入，即使如此，他不认为这一次就会迎来一个全新的结局。

他不知道外面的世界为什么会变成这幅样子，他早已无暇阅读新闻，却在少数清醒的时间内了解到他是否能被减刑释放已经变成了一场权力的博弈。说到底，这与他毫无关系，从他内心而言，他宁可在冰冷的监狱里一直一直睡下去，直到被世界遗忘。

科技明明早已发达到让他在一百五十岁的时候仍然活蹦乱跳，时间对他而言是最多的财富。他在监狱里都尚未走过原本刑期之中的一半，终身监禁加上九十九年，听起来多么漫长，比起三四百年的有限刑罚来说，这甚至可以与“永远”画上等号。

理查德和他当时都相信，他们会在这里度过接下来漫长的人生，可最终，他们连那有限的部分都没能安然度过。

“我不知道，一遍又一遍询问我当时的真正动机有什么意义。”内森并不紧张，只是感到茫然，他能说的早就都一一道来，无论是让他们着迷的尼采还是早已消失的飞鸟，鲜血溅在脸上的温热感觉和咸腥的铁锈味道曾经是二十岁时他的噩梦；后来，那噩梦变成了另一种形式，变成了被人割开喉咙奄奄一息却仍然握紧他的手的理查德。

“犯罪都会有原因，而你却说，你们当时没有任何动机。”检察官的话将他再次拉回现实。他想或许他知道，这里在座的所有人都想听一个什么样的故事，一个关于自己是如何被迪克迷得神魂颠倒不顾一切只想以最糟糕的方式和他在一起的内容，肯定能合他们的意。

死人没法从坟墓里爬出来和他对峙，他在心里小声地道了歉，他只能这么做。

他在重新讲述他们的犯罪过程时，无法遏制自己去想等待最终审判的那难熬的几个月里发生的事情。他和理查德很快就被分开关押，临近的牢房甚至有通气孔相连，他不知道理查德是否意识到这一点，只知道在每个他无法睡着、用浏览父母寄来的书籍度过的漫长夜晚里，理查德总在小声地呜咽。

“我们该怎么办啊，宝贝？”理查德只有在这个时候才会感到害怕，即使是他们的律师一遍又一遍问他们究竟为何犯罪，他也不过用只是因为想这么做搪塞过去。他开始感到害怕，他的尼采无法拯救他，尽管他笃信超越社会的存在总能打败法律的审判，可万一他们无法逃脱，他说的那些就都会变成笑话。

他不得不让自己看起来更坚强一些，不露怯就不会被打垮，无论结果如何，他们都该站着听完一切。

“会好起来的，对吗？”

“会好起来的。”内森隔着墙壁，抱紧自己后嘟囔着，“一切都会好起来的。”

他很容易就唤醒那个被他留在记忆深处、小心翼翼又故作坚强的男孩的模样，几乎要让他红了眼眶。从一开始他们就很清楚，他们并非无罪。即使没有摄像头，那副被他落下的眼镜和满是破绽的杀人手法都足够他们被警察找上门来。他当时天真得残忍，只想将那个人永远留在自己身边。

即使在人造的蓝天下，早就没有了自由的飞鸟，他仍然渴望自己能够掌控局面。

芝加哥喧闹的言论总是那么容易左右公民意志，铺天盖地的报道里讲述着理查德让多少女孩儿神魂颠倒，小报上讲述着他们之间到底有怎样不可告人的关系。你看，在这个一块儿芯片就能追踪一个人的一生的年代，人们仍然只愿意相信自己想要相信的。

“我们当然以为一切都会好起来的。或者说，从告发他的那一刻起，我已经做好了所有的准备，坐牢也好，绞刑也好，都无所谓了。”内森笑着低下头，他还记得当年他们在抱怨为何这个世界上还保留着绞刑这种实际意义远低于象征意义的刑法——就像法国还能看到断头台似的，可当他真正面对死亡时，却不得不承认这样的方式令他向往。

他不止一次想过，如果他们真的难逃一死，那么两个人并排站在绞刑架上的场景，会不会像他曾幻想的两个人站在教堂中的场景别无二致？那他一定会要求检方让自己穿上最好的西装，来迎接这一场盛大的死亡。

可惜，他们没能拥抱死亡，最终只能在冰冷的牢狱里遥遥相望。

“一切都会好起来的，我当时真的如此相信。”审判庭里一片寂静，只留下内森的声音冷静地陈述着，“你们真的认为，我陪着他犯罪，真的只是因为盲目的爱么。”

“你之前一直说你们是为了寻求刺激，去证明自己是几个世纪前的理论里的超人存在。”检察官翻着卷宗，询问道，“你真的如此相信吗？或者说，你真的愿意为此放弃自己的一切吗？”

“我对此并没有那么多的兴趣，对我来说，没有什么比‘和他在一起’这件事更加重要了。”内森摩挲着自己的指节，继续说道，“我之所以丢下眼镜，留下我们作案的证据，都是为了和他在一起。或许您没有办法理解，但对当时被爱冲昏了头脑的我来说，做一对被折断了翅膀、关在牢笼中的小鸟，是最合适我们的结局了。也许我们会被假释、也许我们会死在一起，谁知道呢。当时的我只是想，无论如何他永远是我的人了。”

“那么……这么多年过去，你对他又是怎么看的？”

内森听到这个问题时沉默了。他未曾想过该如何回答这个问题，或者说他不愿去深思其中的过往，那太痛苦了。毕竟他的梦是在某一刻突然醒来的，是从云端突然坠落的，理查德的葬礼他都未能参与，甚至连为他送上一支白玫瑰都做不到。

他闭上眼睛，仍然能看到一片狼藉的手术室，还有那任凭他怎么想要用双手去按压都无法止住的鲜血。即使是医生已经拍着他的肩膀，告诉他最后和他说句话吧，他却什么都说不上来。他还能说什么？他们都知道这是终点了。就好像在被抓获时的预言，他们中总有一人会迎来一个不太一样的结局。

为什么非得是理查德？内森后来时不时回想这天的场景，总觉得是他生命中挥之不去的噩梦。他一直都知道，他们分别在承受不同程度的霸凌，他也知道理查德对他隐瞒了许多。可事情不该如此结束，他想。他们早就伤痕累累，却连体面的死亡都无法拥有。

或许直到今日，他仍然在痛恨自己的无能，满手温热滚烫的鲜血带走的是他最爱的人的生命，即使事情已经过去了二十多年，他仍能感到当时的心痛。

“都会好起来的，宝贝。”即使在那种情况下，理查德仍然在安慰他。

内森止不住摇头，却什么都说不出来。他只能伸手阖上他的眼睛，尽量让自己满身的血看起来没那么狼狈。他舔掉溅在自己脸上的血迹，苦涩的味道仿佛混入了眼泪，他在那里站了很久，麻木地看着医生为理查德盖上白布，将他送去停尸间，之后才意识到自己始终在哭，可能哭尽了多年以来积攒的所有泪水。

可他的头脑彻底冷静下来，像是从梦中醒来。他回忆时仍然忍不住自己哭泣的冲动，话到嘴边却变成了另一番模样，“我不知道。或许他没有被人杀害的话……”他最终答道，“我不想说了。”

“如果撇去你对他的盲目依恋，你如何看待自己的罪行？”检察官长叹了口气，他的犯人总是那么难缠，不然这场审判也不会来到第六次庭审。每次他听到的故事总有些微妙的不同，他却真心相信，这一次听到的是最接近真相的内容。“如果你真心悔改，我们才能做出最后的判断。”

“那是当然。”内森说，“当我从那场名为迷恋的梦中醒来，我总在想，我们当年到底都对那个可怜的孩子做了些什么，那太残忍了，最后还闹得满城风雨，赔上了我们的一切。”

检察官长长地叹了口气。内森·列奥波特就是这样，一个永远挑不出错却无法让人产生足够同情的犯人。他想他们已经做出了决断，短暂的讨论之后便公布了这个消息——

“你被获准，减刑释放。”


End file.
